Viper and Kitten
by Fayiyong
Summary: "… Dan di detik akhir, aku tetaplah seekor ular. Yang hina dan berdosa. Yang tak memiliki hak untuk mutiara yang kau teteskan." - GinRan. Oneshot. CANON. Untuk mereka yang mencintai GinRan. RnR onegai?


**Viper and Kitten**

* * *

#

created by: **Fayiyong**

#

**disclaimer:** **Bleach** belongs to **Tite Kubo**, **this fiction** belongs to **ME**.

#

**A/N**: GinRan. Oneshot. Third POV as viewer. Untuk **Mayura Sonozaki**, **Lenacchi**, dan **Fhaska**—dan kau yang mencintai GinRan. Please do not copy this fiction without my permission. [**Semua pembajakan tidak akan dibiarkan begitu saja**]. ENJOY!

#

* * *

**Viper and Kitten**

* * *

#  
#

_"Aku ular. Tidak memiliki kaki. Tanpa tangan. Tak mampu mencium dengan bibir. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu."_

_#_  
_#_

Dia di sana—terbaring tanpa daya di atas tanah gersang bersuhu salju.

Kau di sini—terpisah jarak beberapa meter darinya. Membawa beberapa makanan dingin.

Dari jarak ini, kau masihlah bisa melihat dadanya yang naik-turun tanpa ritme yang tepat.

Dia nyaris mati.

Jadi, kaulangkahkan kaki-kaki kurusmu ke arahnya, lalu kau sodorkan kepala perakmu ke depan—mengobservasi dirinya.

Rambut emas musim gugur yang lepek, mata mengilap sayu, kulit sutera yang dekil, dan tubuh yang kurus.

Menarik.

Dengan senyum masih terpasang sempurna, kaucondongkan tubuhmu lebih dalam dan kaujulurkan tangan kurusmu yang memegang makanan padanya, lalu kau berkata, "Makan ini."

Hening.

"Kalau pingsan karena lapar, berarti kau juga punya kekuatan, kan?"

Kedua belah bibir merah itu terbuka sedikit. "Kau… juga…?"

"Ya. Aku juga. Aku Ichimaru Gin. Salam kenal."

"Gin…" ia bergumam pelan. Lembut. Nyaris tak terdengar. "… Nama yang aneh."

#

#

_"Aku kucing. Tak sekuat dirimu. Tanpa bisa atau taring mematikan. Tapi aku tetap ingin bersamamu."_

#

#

"Ulang tahun Ran'giku kapan?"

Kau kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari lelaki kecil berambut perak itu, tapi kau dengan tenang menyahut, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa bisa tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak pernah menghitung hari sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau begitu…" ia kembali berkata, membuatmu menoleh ke arahnya dan terkejut ketika mendapati senyumnya lenyap. "Kalau begitu, hari ketika Ran'giku bertemu denganku jadi hari ulang tahun Ran'giku saja."

Kau diam. Kaku. Ini sulit. Sulit diterima oleh jiwa kalian yang masih rapuh. Yang masih tidak mengerti apa itu cinta.

Tapi entah kenapa, saat itu, kau langsung menyimpulkan bahwa itulah cinta.

#

#

_"Melata, melata, melata… Aku hanya bisa mencium mangsa dan menghisap darah mereka—tanpa kata atau tanda padamu."_

#

#

Darah, darah, darah.

Apa itu darah?

Bagimu, darah adalah cairan menyengat yang muncul ketika kau menebas mangsa untuk memancing 'yang besar' datang.

Kau yang rela mengotori kedua tangan kurusmu; yang rela menyipratkan darah ke rambut perakmu; yang rela menyaksikan proses peregangan nyawa pada para mangsamu.

Tak ada kasih, tak ada toleransi.

Semua demi memancing 'yang besar' datang…

… dan demi dia yang kini terlelap tanpa kautinggalkan tanda.

#

#

_"Ketika kuterbangun, kau bahkan tak meninggalkan jejak apapun—apapun, termasuk jejak tubuhmu di tanah yang dingin."_

#

#

Kedua matamu terbuka perlahan saat mimpi-mimpimu berakhir. Kauraba kedua sisimu dan kautemukan kehampaan di sana.

Lalu, kau benar-benar terjaga.

Kau bangkit dari rebahanmu dan mulai menengok ke kiri-kanan.

Gubuk kalian kosong.

Dia lenyap.

Ke mana?

Kau tidak tahu.

"Gin…"

Mendadak, namanya terdengar sangat memilukan di benakmu.

Dia yang tak ada tanpa kata.

Dia yang menghilang tanpa sebab.

Apa ia meninggalkanmu?

"Oh, Ran'giku sudah bangun?"

Matamu melebar ketika sosoknya muncul dari balik tirai. Masih dengan senyum, ia duduk di sisimu dan menyodorkan beberapa jenis buah padamu.

"Maaf ya, tadi aku mengambil ini untuk sarapan."

Tanpa sadar, kau melompat ke depan dan mendarat di atas tikar—dengan dirinya sebagai pembatas.

"Gin…" kau mendesis. Serak. "Gin… Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…"

Tangan kurusnya merayap ke punggungmu dan sentuhan hangatnya meredakan kecemasanmu dengan kilat.

"Maaf ya, Ran'giku."

Saat itu kau kecewa.

Kenapa ia tak berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu lagi?

#

#

_"Kita sama-sama memiliki taring. Kita sama-sama pemangsa. Tapi aku tahu aku tak bisa terus bersamamu."_

#

#

"Maafkan aku, Ran'giku…"

Dia masih diam. Padahal, ini sudah kali kelima kau memohon maafnya.

"Ran'gi—"

"Kenapa kau selalu pergi meninggalkan aku, Gin?"

Skak. Kau tidak bisa bilang bahwa kau sedang merencanakan proyek besar demi keselamatan dan kebahagiaannya di masa depan.

"Kupikir kita teman, Gin."

Kau menghela napas dan meraih kedua tangannya. Senyum masih di bibir. "Aku tidak mau Ran'giku kurang tidur."

Ia menatap tangannya yang kau genggam, lalu menatapmu. "Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lama-lama."

"Maksudmu, tidurku lama? Aku tukang tidur, begitu?"

Kau tidak tahu bagaimana bisa jawaban asalmu menjadi pedang bermata dua. "Bukan begitu…"

"Aku merasa dikhianati, Gin."

Kau diam.

"Aku membagi semuanya padamu dan kau malah main rahasia-rahasiaan. Kaupikir aku suka?"

Masih diam.

"Kau tahu, aku paling sebal dengan sifatmu yang begitu—pergi diam-diam dan sok jadi sosok misterius. Kau—"

"Kalau aku mengajak Ran'giku menjadi _shinigami_, Ran'giku mau?"

"E-ehhh?"

"Setiap malam aku menyelinap ke gedung militer Seireitei." Fakta. "Aku melihat banyak sekali _shinigami_ hebat." Fakta. "Dan kupikir, aku ingin menjadi _shinigami_." Hebat, semuanya fakta.

Ia mengerutkan alis. "Memangnya kita bisa?"

"Dulu aku pernah bilang pada Ran'giku, kan? Kita sama-sama punya kekuatan. Ran'giku juga kuat. Kita bisa jadi apapun."

Nyengir. "Kalau begitu, ayo! Aku mau jadi _shinigami_!" Dan lenyaplah acara melodrama di kepalanya.

Kau menghela napas lagi.

Kau memang membenarkan perkataanmu tentang kuatnya diri kalian, tapi di lubuk hati dan otakmu yang paling dalam, kau juga mengerti konsekuensi akhir dari rencana solomu.

#

#

"_Yang mereka katakan tentangmu bukanlah sebuah problema—kita bersama, saling suka, dan itulah segalanya."_

#

#

"Tahu, tidak? Semenjak jadi _fukutaicho_, orang-orang mulai takut padamu."

Pria itu terlihat agak bingung. "Maksud Ran'giku?"

"Yaaa begitu deh. Mereka suka sekali komentar kalau kau seram lah, kau bikin merinding, kau berbeda, kau… mirip rubah?"

Rubah. Lumayan. Tapi ular lebih pas. "Ran'giku kan tahu aku tidak bermaksud menakuti mereka."

Kau memutar bola mata indahmu. "Gin, meski aku tahu, mereka tetap terintimidasi olehmu, tahu."

Senyumnya melebar. "Tidak apa-apa, kan? Yang penting, Ran'giku mengerti."

Kau menatapnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar."

"Ran'giku masih tetap menyukaiku, kan?"

Kali ini kau memonyongkan bibir. "Aku bukan tipe kecil hati, Gin."

Ia tertawa.

Kau ikut tersenyum. "Justru kalau kau berubah, aku yang repot."

Lalu, kau meraih tangan kurusnya dan kau bawa ke wajahmu. Perlahan, kau bisa merasakan sentuhan jemarinya yang mulai menari-nari di atas wajahmu.

"Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang, Gin—aku suka kau, kau suka aku. Beres."

"… Aku mengerti, Ran'giku."

#

#

_"Yang melihatku menjerit ketakutan; yang melihatmu mengelus dengan sayang."_

#

#

Sepi.

Empat huruf yang membentuk satu kalimat dengan arti raksasa yang menaungi dirimu sejak triomu—Trio Pengkhianat—tiba di dunia _hollow_, Hueco Mundo.

Tidak ada lagi yang memanggilmu 'Gin' dengan suara tinggi feminin.

Tidak ada lagi teman berkelahi yang selalu menjadikanmu pihak yang salah.

Tidak ada lagi acara marah-marahan yang berujung pelukan hangat.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau bopong setelah mabuk level dewa.

Tidak ada lagi orang yang kau sayangi.

Tidak ada lagi Ran'giku.

"Kau merindukan dia?"

Suara berat Tousen berhasil merusak suasana, tapi kau tetap mempertahankan eksistensi rubahmu. "Ah, tidak, tidak. Tousen-_san_sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku kurang suka pertanyaan yang dibalas pertanyaan."

"Ah, jangan-jangan, Tousen-_san_ sendiri yang merindukan Komamura-_taicho_?"

Tousen mulai emosi. "Tidak perlu marah, Ichimaru. Aku hanya bertanya." Dan dia merasa berwibawa setelah mengatakan hal keren. "Kalau memang rindu, kau bisa meminta izin Aizen-_sama_untuk menemuinya."

Kau tertawa. "Ah, tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku merindukan seseorang yang tak merindukanku?"

Salah dan fatal. Kau jelas tahu ia nyaris gila karena kehilangan dirimu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ia tak merindukanmu?" Tousen mencoba mengorek lebih dalam.

'Yah, Tousen-_san_kan tahu ia punya banyak teman dan dicintai banyak orang, aku yakin dia takkan begitu merindukanku."

"Tapi kau tidak punya banyak teman dan tidak disukai orang, pasti kau merindukannya."

Benar. "Tousen-_san _sedang melankolis, ya?"

"Hanya bertanya."

#

#

_"Kau meraihku dan menghempaskanku ke dunia bernama waktu. Yang terakhir, kau tetap menjauh dari sisiku dan menyaksikanku meraung pilu."_

#

#

Gin!

Gin!

Gin!

Siapa, siapa? Suara siapa yang berteriak? Suara siapa yang menjerit? Suara siapa yang terdengar sakit?

Kau tidak tahu dan tidak peduli.

Ia di sana—diam, kaku, tanpa daya.

Kau di sini—berlari sekuat yang kau bisa ke arahnya.

Jarak pemisah seakan berubah kejam ketika langkahmu terasa tak kunjung dapat meraihnya…

… dan ketika kau meraihnya, yang kautemukan hanya keputusasaan yang meraja.

"GIN…!"

Tenggorokanmu tercekat. Matamu berdusta. Tubuhmu bergetar. Napasmu meliar. Dunia tahu-tahu telah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan.

Bahkan ketika kau mendekapnya, merengsekkan tubuh ke sisinya, lalu mengelus wajah dan menggenggam jemarinya, semua seolah berlangsung maya.

Ia fokuskan tatapan kecilnya pada sosok _shinigami _berambut oranye di belakangmu, lalu ia menutup matanya setelah kalian bertumbuk pandang.

Jerit pilu kau lontarkan.

Saat ini, kau berjanji tak akan lagi peduli jika ia menyelinap pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi di malam hari.

Kau juga berjanji tak ambil pusing bila ia pergi ke Hueco Mundo lagi untuk selamanya.

Kau bahkan tak akan marah bila ia tinggal di penjara Seireitei.

Tapi jangan yang ini.

Tak perlu menggali sudut hati terdalam atau melupakan semua logika, karena kau tahu logika tak selaras dengan jalan pikir wanita.

Ya.

Apapun akan kau terima.

Asalkan tidak begini.

Asalkan ia tidak meninggalkanmu untuk selama-lamanya seperti ini.

#

#

_"… Dan di detik akhir, aku tetaplah seekor ular. Yang hina dan berdosa. Yang tak memiliki hak untuk mutiara yang kau teteskan."_

* * *

#

#

**END**

#

#

* * *

Saya suka GinRan. Hubungan mereka tidak romantis, tapi juga tidak cetek. Sepanjang sejarah saya menjadi _otaku_, GinRan berhasil masuk dalam peringkat pertama _pair _yang begitu mendalam masuk di benak saya.

[Soal masalah, penjiplakan, saya sempat ingin berhenti selama-lamanya dari profesi menjadi _author_, tapi kemudian saya putuskan untuk hanya menulis sesekali. Saya bukan orang pelit, jadi tidak perlu menjiplak karya saya—bila ada yang membutuhkan idea tau saran, saya dengan sukarela akan membantu. Trims.]

RnR?


End file.
